1. Field
The following description relates to a gesture to a gesture cell and a gesture sensor including a single type photodiode and simplifying an optical blind structure to limit a light incident angle for a corresponding photodiode.
2. Description of Related Art
A gesture sensor (or a gesture detector) corresponds to a sensor using an infrared LED (Light Emitting Diode) and an infrared sensor to detect a direction of movement of an object.
Gesture sensor is used to control devices, such as, for example, a mobile device. The gesture sensor may be used for a variety of devices, such as, for example, mobile device, cellular phone, smart phone, wearable smart device (such as, for example, ring, watch, pair of glasses, bracelet, ankle bracket, belt, necklace, earring, headband, helmet, device embedded in the cloths or the like), personal computer (PC), server computers, smartphones, tablet personal computer (tablet), phablet, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital camera, portable game console, MP3 player, portable/personal multimedia player (PMP), handheld e-book, ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), portable lab-top PC, global positioning system (GPS) systems, television (TV), high definition television (HDTV), optical disc player, DVD player, Blue-ray player, setup box, content players, communication systems, image processing systems, graphics processing systems, laptop computers, tablet PCs, or any other consumer electronics/information technology (CE/IT) device. The gesture sensor operates a corresponding device or causes the corresponding device to perform a specific function according to a user's movement not a user's touch. The user's movement includes moving a user's hand or an object at a near distance from the corresponding device toward a specific direction.
The gesture sensor may also be integrated with an ambient sensor and a color sensor to be implemented as a single chip. The gesture sensor may modulate a brightness of the display of the device according to an ambient brightness or may adjust an image photographed by a camera according to an ambient color of a photographing place to be applied to various fields.
The U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0280107 (Nov. 8, 2012) and the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0280904 (Nov. 8, 2012) disclose a conventional gesture sensor technique. All documents cited in the present disclosure, including published documents, patent applications, and patents, may be incorporated herein in their entirety by reference in the same manner as when each cited document is separately and specifically incorporated or incorporated in its entirety.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a structure of a conventional gesture sensor. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional gesture sensor 100 includes four photo sensors (i.e., A, B, C, D), a control circuit processing a signal that is output from the photo sensors and a LED light source periodically supplying light. When a light is emitted from the LED light source and an object moves over the LED light source, the light may collide with the object and a reflection light of the object may be generated. A lens may collect the reflection light and at least one of the four photo sensors may receive the collected light.
FIGS. 2A through 2C are diagrams illustrating examples of a conventional gesture sensor.
FIG. 2A illustrates an example of a cross sectional diagram of the conventional gesture sensor. Referring to FIG. 2A, the conventional gesture sensor 100 includes two gesture cells A and B. The two gesture cells A and B are spatially separated through a wall. The wall may determine a light direction that is incident on the conventional gesture sensor 100 and each of the two gesture cells A and B may detect left or right direction movement.
The wall is laid from a first metal layer to a top metal layer and each of metal layers is connected through a VIA. The conventional gesture sensor 100 includes a P+ isolation diffusion in a lower side of the wall to remove a noise photo current being generated between two gesture cells A and B.
FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate examples of sectional diagrams for the conventional gesture sensor and the conventional gesture sensor 100 may include a segment integrating a plurality of gesture cells to detect a 4 way direction movement (i.e., left, right, up, or down).
The conventional gesture sensor 100 arrange independent gesture cells on both sides of the wall so that the conventional gesture sensor 100 may generate a noise current between the gesture cells and interference by the noise current. In order to solve these problems, the conventional gesture sensor 100 may further include an additional photodiode for removing the noise current on the lower side of the wall. However, a ratio of an area of the gesture cells in an area of the segment may be decreased so that an efficiency of the gesture sensor may be decreased.